Una nueva etapa
by Rocesme Emjasle
Summary: Durante la batalla con los Vulturis , Renesme se encuentra con Dumbledore, quien la conducirá hasta el mundo mágico que se encuentra devastado por la última batalla entre El Innombrable y El Elegido, en la cual ambos vivieron. Renesme vivirá en este mundo en el que conocerá a sus aliados y también a sus enemigos, llevando consigo su descendencia de Slytherin y Griffindor.
1. Chapter 1

Pov. Renesme.

La batalla había comenzado y Jacob se había quedado en ella para ayudar a mi familia. A la señal de mi madre, corrí velozmente a través del bosque mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. ´

Desde hacía unos días había notado ciertas habilidades extrañas en mí y que no le había dicho a nadie. Una de mis extrañas habilidades había ocurrido mientras daba un paseo por el bosque con Jake, quien había corrido hasta un árbol para entrar en fase, estaba sola cuando de repente me encontré con una serpiente y antes de que pudiera gritar, la serpiente empezó a hablarme y para colmo yo comencé a responderle, me resultaba fascinante y a la vez completamente natural, lo cual me desconcertaba. Cuando Jake llegó me sacó de una especie de trance ya que me encontraba absorta en la conversación con la serpiente.

Seguía corriendo hasta que me topé con un anciano de larga barba blanca y lentes de media luna que me miraba con una sonrisa torcida parecida a la de papá, ante ese pensamiento lloré más fuerte y me abracé a él.

- Tranquila pequeña, todo irá bien.

Me dijo el anciano.

- ¿Mi familia estará bien?

Le pregunté esperanzada.

- Me temo querida que hay cosas que han de ocurrir y entender a su tiempo.

Me contestó simplemente y yo seguía llorando aferrada a aquel extraño.

- Mi nombre es Albus Dumbledore, Renesme y al igual que tú soy mago.

Me dijo conforme me apartaba para que le mirase a los ojos.

- Disculpe , señor, pero siento decirle que la magia no existe y si aun así fuera cierta, yo no soy maga, soy una híbrida de vampiro y humano.

Le contesté intentando que comprendiera.

- Por supuesto que la magia existe, señorita y usted si es maga y permítame confesarle que no es una maga cualquiera, es muy especial y diferente.

Me anunció mientras con una especie de palito hacía un movimiento y el estéril prado se tornaba en un fértil suelo.

- ¿ Cómo ha hecho eso?

Le pregunté sorprendida.

-La respuesta es simple querida, magia.

Me dijo con una cálida sonrisa y con lo cual le creí.

- Está bien , le creo en la existencia de la magia pero no comparto su hipótesis de mi estado como maga.

Le dije sinceramente, el anciano me inspiraba confianza y por un momento me había olvidado de lo que estaba huyendo, pero mi curiosidad era mayor.

- ¿Cómo explica su extraño comportamiento? ¿es a caso un humano o un vampiro capaz de hablar con serpientes, hacer arder la tierra y sanar la vida?

- ¿Cómo sabe usted que…?

Estaba sorprendida , esas características eran extrañas y propias de mí.

- Usted es una bruja y ha sido observada desde su nacimiento por el ministerio. Es famosa en nuestro mundo querida, usted es nada más y nada menos que una descendiente de Salazar Slytherin y Godrid Gryffindor.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Dos fundadores del colegio de magia y hechicería más prestigioso.

- Pero…¿mis padres?

- Edward Cullen e Isabella Swan, por supuesto, pero hay cosas que usted aun desconoce y que creo que nadie en su familia.

Me dijo.

- ¿ De qué cosas habla?

- No es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de ello.

Dio por concluido la charla y yo empezaba a creer en sus palabras.

- Entonces señor, ¿soy media humana, media vampira y bruja?

- En esencia jovencita, una auténtica peculiaridad, he de reconocer, por cierto, he de decirle que deberá acompañarme.

Me comunicó sin más.

- ¿Perdón?

Le pregunté confusa.

- ¿A dónde pretende ir usted sola?

- Pues…

- Eso temía.

- Mis padres no tardarán en venir por mi.

Le dijo segura de mis palabras aunque una parte de mi dudaba de ello.

- Renesme, debe tener fe pero por ahora es imposible que eso ocurra, tiempo al tiempo.

-Y…¿Qué me propone?

Le pregunté desconfiada y tratando de conocer lo que me ofrecía al máximo.

- Es una digna heredera de Slytherin , señorita y como respuesta a su pregunta, nuestro mundo se encuentra en reconstrucción por llamarlo de alguna manera y hay muchos heridos, yo mismo he salido ileso gracias a la magia pero hay otras que no han sobrevivido y estoy seguro de que esto no ha acabado , pero por otra parte, no hay un lugar más acertado para un mago o bruja que el lugar de donde proviene, y eso es lo que le propongo, venir conmigo y vivir como lo que es, una bruja.

Me dijo convencido de sus palabras.

-¿ Viviré con usted?

Le pregunté como muestra de aceptación a su idea, a fin de cuentas, ¿qué otras opciones tenía?

- Siento comunicarle que yo no me podré hacer cargo de usted completamente y que sé de alguien que necesita ayuda para sanar sus heridas físicas y del alma y creo que usted le complementaría, él le proporcionará la compañía que necesita como su tutor y usted le ayudará a vivir alegre.

Me dijo con la fe en sus palabras de que eso ocurriera.

- Es hora de marcharnos señorita, coja mi brazo , siento tanta rapidez pero no nos queda tiempo.

Con esas palabras le hice caso y no me solté hasta que llegamos frente a una casa antigua carente de alegría que se veía reforzada en su intento de causar terror por la noche cerrada. Me sentía mareada y a la vez he de reconocer, asustada.

- Es normal su estado señorita, aunque nadie lo ha vivido tan joven como usted, lo consideraré una nueva peculiaridad en su larga lista.

Asentí levemente, no tenía fuerzas para objetar.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

Le pregunté débilmente al anciano.

- Bienvenida al mundo mágico Renesme, lamento el estado en el que ha de encontrarlo pero han sido, son y serán tiempos oscuros que han destruido de todo y esta que será su casa y su propietario no han sido menos.

Me comunicó tristemente.

- ¿ Señor, de quien estamos hablando?

Le pregunté ansiosa por saber de la persona que cuidaría de mí y yo de él de aquí en adelante.

- Del señor Severus Snape, su tutor.

Plisssssssssssss comenten, espero que os haya gustado y que sigáis la historia. Mil besitos y abrazos.


	2. Severus Snape

- Acompáñame querida.

Me pidió amablemente el anciano, sin darme cuenta, me había quedado paralizada.

- Señor, ¿y si no le agrado?

Le pregunté , me sentía sola y no estaba preparada para el rechazo , los rostros de mi familia se abalanzaban sobre mí.

- No te preocupes querida, puede que Snape sea algo difícil al principio, pero si os sabéis entender estoy seguro de que os complementaréis mutuamente.

Le acompañé hasta la casa, por dentro se encontraba en mejores condiciones, tenía un ambiente antiguo pero aun así estaba en perfectas condiciones ¿ qué extraño?

- Es un hechizo , querido.

Me dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Disculpe?

Le pregunté confusa.

- La respuesta a tu pregunta sobre el estado de la casa.

¿ Podría él leer la mente, como mi... papá?

- Sí señorita, puedo leer la mente, es una técnica que usted también aprenderá y sin duda, Edward Cullen es un experto en ella.

Estaba confusa, extremadamente confusa , parecía conocerlo perfectamente , me preguntaba ¿ de qué le conocería?

- Todo a su tiempo, querida, ahora venga aquí.

Entré con él hasta una habitación poco iluminada y sobre una cama se encontraba la figura de un hombre que se retorcía de dolor, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos como el agua surcaba un río y sus quejidos resultaban lastímeros.

- ¡Ohh, Severus! Ya ha pasado el efecto de la poción.

Exclamó Dumbledore sobresaltado.

- Renesme tráeme lo que está sobre ese mueble, rápido.

Me dijo y corrí hacia ahí, me ponía nerviosa los gritos y allí cogí todo lo que me había pedido.

- Dámelo.

Le obedecí y al entregárselo, pude ver el rostro del hombre. Extremadamente pálido con los ojos negros y el pelo igual al color de sus ojos ,negro como el carbón y lacio sobre su rostro. Me acerqué a él y le toqué la mejilla sin darme cuenta que con el contacto le mande toda mi compresión y fuerza, ya que esos eran los lemas que surcaban por mi mente para él.

En poco tiempo Dumbledore le estaba haciendo tragar a aquel hombre una cosa que olía horrible y que para mí en particular no tenía muy buen aspecto. Pero para Snape pareció ayudarle y en poco tiempo se calmó un poco. Entonces Dumbledore aprovechó el momento.

- Severus, te presentó a la señorita Renesme Cullen, la niña de la que te hablé esta mañana ¿recuerdas?

Le dijo lentamente tratando de que su mente lo procesara.

- Director, mi cuerpo me falla, pero mi mente está en perfectas condiciones bajo los efectos de la posión Sanentus.

Le dijo con mirada sombría.

- Me alegra ver que estás bien. Ella es Renesme , le he hablado sobre tí al igual que he hecho contigo a la inversa pero he considerado más apropiado que os conozcáis vosotros mismos, recordad que os debéis llevar bien, prácticamente seréis padre e hija.

Dijo el anciano, y con eso algo en mí comenzó a arder, yo tenía a mi padre y nadie le sustituiría.

- ¡Yo tengo a mi padre!

Le reclamé.

- Por supuesto Renesme, no me malinterpretes, es solo que...

Se disculpó pero para mí no valía nada.

- ¡Nunca nadie será lo bastante bueno como para llegar siquiera a la mitad de lo que él vale, es mi padre en todos los sentidos!

Hablaba sin control, no podía callar.

- ¡Renesme , por favor!

Me dijo el pelinegro que se encontraba debilitado e incómodo ante la situación.

- ¡Usted cállese!

Le corté y salí corriendo de ahí, no me importaba que me echasen tan pronto de esta nueva etapa que creía en mi vida, a fin de cuentas no sería la primera vez, le había dicho adiós a toda mi familia ¡a mi verdadera familia! que más daba decírselo al anciano amable y al sufrido hombre, a este último jamás le podría considerar como algo parecido a un padre, padre solo hay uno aunque el mío dejara de existir ¿verdad?


	3. Conociéndonos

Corrí hasta los pies de un columpio, las lágrimas caían sin cesar y me refugié a mi misma en un abrazo. Hacia frío y llovía, pero no tenía a donde ir y me sentía indigna de volver con los dos hombres después de haberles gritado. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado , hasta que escuché como alguien me llamaba.

- Renesme...

Dijo la voz del señor Snape.

- Por favor, déjeme.

Le pedí, me sentía avergonzada.

- Es normal que se sienta así señorita, pero no se preocupe.

Me dijo y nuevamente me desconcertó.

- ¿Cómo sabe que...?

- Yo también puedo leer la mente, señorita.

Me dijo y al voltear el rostro para mirarlo , vi que se apoyaba en un bastón. Él se percató de mi mirada y con un suspiro habló.

- Albus se ha tenido que ir, tenía unos asuntos pendientes, pero no estamos dispuestos a dejar que se quede aquí usted sola, son tiempos oscuros y por otra parte el tiempo no acompaña.

Me dijo sin opción a réplica , aunque aun así defendí mi postura.

- No se preocupe señor, no quiero ser una molestia, además ,soy medio vampira y dudo en que el tiempo me afecte.

Le repliqué.

- Aun así usted también según sé es media humana y a la vez es bruja, por otra parte no es molestia y le agradecería que no replicara para hacer la convivencia más fácil.

Seguía sin querer molestar y aun estaba avergonzada, a fin de cuentas solo trataban de ser amables pero no me parecía justo que el pobre hombre estuviera a mi lado malherido por mi carácter terco.

- Está bien.

Dije resignadamente.

- Acompáñeme.

Me respondió simplemente y en cuanto empezó a andar, se apoderó de mi la lástima, caminaba encorvado mientras arrastraba la pierna izquierda y podía jurar sin verle el rostro que le dolía.

- Por favor, déjeme ayudarle.

Le supliqué.

- No quiero que sienta lástima por mí, ya tengo edad suficiente como para defenderme solo.

Me dijo con voz fría, pero aun así no me amedrenté y me acerqué a él agarrándolo por la cintura como si fuera a romperse para que se apoyara en mí, a fin de cuentas mi fuerza era bastante superior gracias a mi naturaleza. Él me miró sorprendido ante mi reacción, al parecer, no estaba acostumbrado a que le desobedecieran y ni mucho menos al contacto, más bien parecía ser una persona retraída y solitaria.

- Siento no complacerle señor, pero no estoy dispuesta a no prestarle mi ayuda en su estado y la lástima no es ningún sentimiento malvado como el odio o el engaño, siempre que se sepa ayudar a que el sentimiento no llegue a mayores y como usted a dicho, la ayuda mutua hará más fácil la convivencia.

Dí un paso hacia delante y él hizo lo mismo sin tanto esfuerzo. Había aceptado el permanecer en el mundo mágico y a vivir con Snape, había algo que me impedía decirle adiós, se veía que había sufrido mucho y no quería que se aferrara a la soledad, ahora que yo también estaba sola, que mejor manera para aceptarlo que teniendo un pilar donde apoyarse y vencer. Con algo de suerte, mi familia podría llegar a sobrevivir pero yo era un peligro para ellos en su mundo y en este, más que peligrosa para el señor Snape , era su compañía, puede que fuese difícil, pero todo se supera.

Al llegar a la casa le ayudé a tumbarse en el sillón como él me había pedido, aunque en realidad no me dijo que le ayudara , si no que le dejara allí. Cuando se acostó me miró y sacó su varita y con un leve movimiento me secó la ropa e hizo lo mismo con la suya.

- Gracias.

Le dije con una media sonrisa y el me la intentó devolver , pero en lugar de una sonrisa parecía una mueca extraña, pero el nuevo brillo de sus ojos me hizo darme cuenta de que correspondía mi gesto.

- Señor, quería pedirle disculpas por mi comportamiento en el dormitorio, pero es que han sido varias emociones en un día y yo...

Dije intentando excusarme, mientras de mi voz salía una especie de sollozo.

- No te preocupes, lo comprendo, Dumbledore me puso al día de lo ocurrido.

Me dijo comprensivo.

- ¿ Sabe usted si mi familia está bien?

Le pregunté esperanzada y él entonces sí emitió una mueca.

- Señorita, me temo que eso no lo sabe nadie, no podemos arriesgarnos a tomar medidas con las personas que atacaron a su familia ya que de nosotros mismos solo pueden tener constancia aquellos quienes sean iguales.

Suspiré resignada.

- Nuevamente gracias, señor, pero le agradecería que me llamara Renesme.

Le dije intentando animar el ambiente y que entre nosotros no fuera todo tan informal. Él me miró sorprendido.

- Está bien, Renesme, pero entonces deberás llamarme Snape.

Me dijo cordialmente y aun sorprendido ante el rumbo que esta tomando nuestra convivencia.

- ¿Es ese su nombre?

Sabía que era su apellido, pero quería que me lo confirmara, tampoco era muy normal llamarnos por los apellidos.

- No, es mi apellido.

Me dijo simplemente.

- ¿Le disgusta su nombre?

Le pregunté curiosa y para estas alturas ya en su cara el asombro era algo común, pero al fin de cuentas yo era así.

- No, es solo que no mucha gente me llama por mi nombre.

- Pues no considero justo que yo no le pueda llamar por su nombre.

- Está bien.

Dijo simplemente.

- Yo pasaré aquí la noche, deberías ir a descansar, escoge una habitación del segundo piso.

Prosiguió, parecía que estaba en otro lugar, pero aun así podía hablar.

- Está bien, buenas noches Severus, que descanses.

Le dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla y me percataba de lo frío que estaba, aunque no en comparación con mi papá y salí de la sala, aunque aun así pude escuchar como tartamudeaba un...

- Bue buenas nooches.

Me deseó y con una sonrisa subí al segundo piso, tal vez no fuese tan malo vivir aquí , ya empezaba a acostumbrarme a Severus.


	4. Visitas y mortífagos

Narrador externo.

Los días en la vida de Severus y Renesme pasaban alegres y tranquilos hasta que finalmente los días pasaron a ser años. A Severus le había costado mucho recuperarse ya que todo el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo permanecía de alguna manera muerto, pero con los cuidados de Renesme y la ayuda de Dumbledore, había logrado recuperar la sensibilidad después de seis años. Renesme todos los días tomaba una poción que Severus le daba para que su vida fuera como la de una niña normal y no con un crecimiento extremadamente rápido. La niña se acordaba todos los días de su familia biológica y sentía nostalgia pero comprendía que no podía dar un paso atrás y que esos mismos motivos fueron los que la llevaron hasta su pequeña familia actual. Tampoco se relacionaba mucho, solo con Severus , Dumbledore y alguna que otra visita de Minerva y Hagrid, aunque durante esos años no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello , debido al continuo cuidado hacia Severus a quien le daban algunos extraños ataques como el del mismo día de su llegada, pero los cuales había aprendido a controlar con pociones que el mismísimo Severus le había enseñado a preparar y que ya era una experta en esa rama. El hombre recibía continuo correo , los cuales le permitía leer a Renesme a quien aunque no lo decía la consideraba como su hija y al igual a la inversa por mucho que ella se había empeñado en negarlo el día de su llegada, con las cartas ya le eran conocidos nombres como : Hermione, Ron, Ginni , Draco ,... y en especial hincapié en Harry Potter, a quienes Severus les había prohibido que le visitaran hasta que se encontrase en condiciones como para atenderlos.

Pov. Renesme.

Por instinto propio en mi mente hablaba de Severus como mi padre, pero me negaba a llamarlo así por el echo de que él tal vez se sintiese incómodo. Ambos estábamos desayunando y yo me encontraba feliz de que después de seis años él se encontrase en perfectas condiciones.

- Ahora que estás bien, ¿recibiremos más visitas?

Le pregunté realmente intrigada en su respuesta, haciendo que el apartara su vista del periódico que sostenía en manos para clavar su mirada en mí y con una sonrisa mucha más apreciable que la primera que había recibido por su parte me contestó.

- Supongo que a partir de ahora, las visitas serán muy comunes.

Me explicó , y sin darme cuanta yo también sonreí. Habíamos acordado nada de escuchar mi mente para así tener privacidad a lo cual él aceptó.

- Me alegra que te agrade la idea.

Me confesó.

- ¿Y cuando será la primera visita?

Pregunté ansiosa por saber, haciendo que nuevamente dejara el periódico y optara por dejarlo a un lado de la mesa.

- Esta bien, escribiré algunas cartas informando de mi recuperación ahora mismo y supongo que esta tarde ya habrán visitas, ¿te parece bien?

- Me parece perfecto, ¡voy por el papel y la pluma!

Anuncié mientras corría a mi habitación para traer el material, alcanzando a escuchar una risa suave por parte de mi padre.

- ¡Listo! escribe mientras yo voy a por la lechuza.

Le dije extremadamente emocionada y apurada.

- Relájate y acompáñame, te aseguro que pronto conocerás a gente nueva.

Me dijo mientras me cogía de los hombres y me hacía sentar en la silla. Él comenzó a escribir y al cabo de unos minutos me atreví a preguntarle algo que... por otro lado me causaba cierto temor.

- ¿Crees que les agradaré?

Le pregunté sin apartar la vista de la entrada con tal de no enfrentarlo de frente, podía sentir su mirada fija en mí.

- Renesme, mírame a los ojos.

Me dijo suavemente y no me quedó otra opción más que obedecer.

- ¿ Qué te preocupa?

- Tal vez no me acepten.

Le confesé y él se pasó una mano por su cabello negro y dudó por un momento.

- Sabes que no soy muy dado a mostrar mis sentimientos, pero sabes que te quiero y que seas vampira, humana y bruja, no te hace ser diferente, bueno, eres peculiar pero aun así eres persona y eres bruja, él resto es solo algo más y por otra parte, no hay motivo para que no te aprecien.

Con sus palabras a mi se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

- Venga, ahora vete a tu habitación para alistarte, no tardaremos en tener compañía.

Le abracé sin pensármelo a lo que él me correspondió. Mientras me iba de la cocina, él ya había continuaba escribiendo y desde el marco de la puerta dije:

- Gracias , papá.

Subí por las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Sentí la necesidad de llamarlo como lo que era para mí y no me cabía la menor duda de que el me quería como su propia hija. Con ese pensamiento me bañé y me procuré arreglar lo mejor que pude, me había recogido el pelo en una cola alta, a un lado, suelto , medio recogido,...estaba ansiosa por verme bonita, en mi vida , no todos los días conocía a alguien nuevo. Me decidí por el pelo suelto recogido a los lados con dos pinzas rosadas y me vestí con un vestido con volantes de color azul marino con topos blancos y unas bailarinas del color de los topos. Me miré en el espejo, me veía bien, no llevaba un estilo de andar por casa pero si arreglado. Bajé las escaleras, no sabía cuanto tiempo había tardado y para mi sorpresa, ya mi padre estaba preparando el almuerzo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

Pregunté sorprendida al entrar y verlo cocinando.

- Hola.

Me dijo alegre.

- Ya es la una y media, haz tardado bastante, veo que te esmeraste.

Me dijo con una media sonrisa.

- La verdad es que sí, nunca me había costado tanto decidirme por mi aspecto, ¿ya las mandaste?

Le pregunté entrando de lleno nuevamente en el tema , con lo que él rió.

- Veo que no lo haz olvidado, y sí, las mandé hará una hora.

Me dijo, con lo cual caí en la cuenta de que había estado arreglándome por dos horas.

Él resto del día pasó normal y cada vez yo estaba más nerviosa. Mi padre había dicho que no tardarían en llegar y se había ido a cambiar, mientras yo estaba en el salón, cuando de repente, apareció un hombre con gafas y pelo negro sonriente junto con Dumbledore.

- Hola Renesme.

Me dijo el anciano que tan conocido me resultaba.

- Albus.

Le dije a modo de saludo sonriente e interesada en quien podría ser el hombre que le acompañaba y él se percató de ello.

- Renesme , te presento a mi buen amigo Harry Potter.

Me dijo feliz y yo estaba igual, por fin conocía a alguien y encima a él.

- Encantada Harry.

Le dije, y me sonrió al ver que le llamaba por su nombre.

- El placer es mío Renesme, Dumbledore me ha hablado muy bien de ti y ahora que prácticamente nos veremos a diario me gustaría que cuando quisieras conocieras a mis hijos.

- ¿En serio?

Le dije sorprendida.

- Claro, ellos tampoco es que se relacionen mucho, solo con sus primos y de seguro se llevarían muy bien, Albus tiene tu misma edad, mientras que James es un año mayor y Lili es dos años menor.

- Me encantaría conocerlos.

Dije sinceramente, a lo que él me sonrió y en ese momento , mi padre bajó por las escaleras.

- Me alegra verle señor.

Le dijo Harry estrechándole la mano.

- Lo mismo digo Potter, veo que ya ha conocido a mi hija.

En ese momento sentí un gran orgullo, al parecer, nos llamaríamos como nos sentíamos y eso me alegró , mientras Albus me guiñaba un ojo.

- Si...

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar se escuchó un fuerte estruendo fuera de la casa, con lo que todos nos sobresaltamos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso?

Les pregunté y ellos enseguida sacaran las varitas.

- Ponte detrás mía.

Me dijo mi padre mientras los tres se asomaban a la ventana.

- Mortífagos.

Susurró Harry en voz baja y de repente la casa desapareció, dejándonos únicamente en el prado que la rodeaba.

Plisssssssssssssssss comenten! Muchos besos y abrazos. Rocesme Emjasle.


	5. El regreso de Voldemort

Pov. Renesme.

Los tres adoptaron posiciones defensivas delante de mí, impidiendo a la vez que me vieran. A nuestro alrededor se encontraba un grupo de encapachados y frente a ellos una mujer de mirada enloquecida y pelo extremadamente rizado.

- Vaya, vaya, pero mirad a quien tenemos aquí: el viejo Dumbledore, al maldito Potter y al traidor de Snape.

Dijo ella con repulsión en cada una de sus nombres.

- Lestrange, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

Le espetó con asco mi padre.

- ¡Un traidor se atreve a preguntarme como si nada a mí, que me estaba pudriendo nuevamente en Azkaban al igual que todos los que me acompañan!

Espetó ella locamente.

- Tranquila Bella, a fin de cuentas ellos no saldrán con vida de aquí.

Dijo uno de los encapuchados aproximándose a ella.

- ¿Lucius Malfoy?

Preguntó Harry.

- Veo que se acuerda de mí señor Potter, ¿ que tal esta Draco?

- Mejor desde que usted se estaba pudriendo en Azkaban.

Le respondió con rabia, haciendo que nuevamente Bellatrix riese como la loca que era.

- No te preocupes Potter, el también es un traidor y al igual que Snape , morirá como se merece.

Yo, por instinto propio agarré la túnica de mi padre sin darme cuenta de que esos mortífagos se habían percatado de ello.

- ¿Quién está contigo Severus?

Le preguntó Malfoy falsamente.

- No te incumbe.

Se limitó a responder y se juntaron más para que no me vieran.

- También morirá.

Dijo Bellatrix mientras se reía.

- Lo siento mucho, pero no tenemos la intención de morir.

Con esas palabras de parte de Dumbledore, Harry, papá y yo nos agarramos a su brazo , mientras que todos los mortífagos lanzaban echizos que no llegaron a alcanzarnos. Volví a sentir esa horrible sensación de mareo como la primera vez que me había transportado, pero a diferencia de mí ellos tres parecían estar bien en ese aspecto, pero se les veía sumamente alterados.

- Entremos a la casa.

Dijo Harry apresuradamente.

- Vamos Renesme.

Me apresuró mi padre y con dificultad me logré levantar y caminar torpemente, el transportarme me traía malos recuerdos. Borré los pensamientos de mi mente y me limité a hacer lo que me dijo.

- ¡Sorpresa!

Gritaron muchas personas una vez dentro de la casa. Allí reconocí a Hagrid, Minerva y otras personas que no conocía de nada junto con unos niños que supuse que serían los hijos de Harry. Todos miraban a mi padre, pero al ver nuestras caras, notaron que algo no iba bien.

- Profesor, no queríamos molestarle, es que nos enteramos de su recuperación y queríamos…

Dijo una mujer de pelo castaño y ojos cafes, quien en sus brazos sostenía a un pequeño niño pelirrojo al igual que el hombre y la niña que estaban a su lado.

- Ha vuelto.

Dijo entrecortadamente Harry interrumpiéndola.

- ¿ Quién ha vuelto Harry?

Le preguntó una mujer también pelirroja que se aproximaba hasta él y le agarraba de la mano.

- Los dolores que he tenido estos días en la cicatriz sí significaban algo Ginny.

Le dijo él.

- ¿Qué quieren decir?

Preguntó un hombre con el pelo platino al igual que el del niño que estaba a su lado.

- Voldemort ha vuelto , señor Malfoy.

Le respondió papá a su pregunta y comprendí que aquel sería Draco Malfoy, el hijo de uno de los mortífagos y a quien habían tachado de traidor.

- Pero…

Excusó el hombre pelirrojo.

- Nagini no fue derrotada Ron y ella era un Horrocrux.

Defendió Harry.

- Aun así el debe de estar muy debilitado.

Sentenció la castaña.

- Me temo que la historia se repite Hermione.

Habló por primera vez Dumbledore y con ello ninguno dudó de sus palabras, pero sus semblantes estaban blancos como la cal.

Gracias por su apoyo y espero que os esté gustando la historia. Mil gracias, besos y abrazos. ! Comenten.


	6. El regreso de Hogwarts

- ¿Qué haremos ahora?

Preguntó la pelirroja con la mano enlazada en la de Harry.

- Debemos continuar, pero con nuevas medidas y preparándonos para cuando la batalla se repita.

- ¿Quiere decir que...?

Preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Sí , señor Weasley, me temo que esta batalla no solo será para los que ya la hemos vivido, sino que también para vuestros hijos.

Dijo mirando a todos los niños de la sala, incluyéndome a mí.

- ¿ Cuanto tiempo crees que nos queda?

Le preguntó mi padre con voz algo quebrada.

- No lo sé Severus, como bien sabes, pueden ser:días ,meses o incluso años.

Sentenció Dumbledore.

- Probablemente el señor tenebroso nuevamente como dijimos esté debilitado y hará todo lo posible para volver a recuperarse como lo hizo en el cementerio.

Dijo mi padre y todos asintieron ante eso.

- ¿Que medidas debemos tomar?

Preguntó Malfoy.

- Por lo pronto ,Hogwarts deberá abrir ya sus puertas después de este periodo de recuperación. Me temo que aumentaremos la edad de inicio del curso hasta los trece años para los alumnos que se han visto retrasados en sus cursos y necesito la ayuda de algunos de ustedes.

Comunicó mirándolos a todos y en especial a Harry y a mi padre.

- Albus, no puedo, tengo a Renesme.

Le comunicó él , a lo que yo fruncí el ceño confundida.

- ¿ A qué se refiere?

Le preguntó esta vez Harry.

- Les pido que me acompañéis usted , el señor Snape , Hermione y Draco en este proceso como profesores de la escuela.

Anunció y los tres jóvenes lo miraron sorprendidos mientras que mi padre mantenía su postura.

- Es que señor, tenemos a nuestros hijos y trabajos, debemos atenderlos.

Comunicó Hermione.

- Por ello he mantenido a un padre o madre de cada niño , por otro lado, no os pido que paséis la noche en el castillo, solo que deis la materia y podéis venir a vuestras casas, es un trabajo y puesto que todos vosotros a excepción de ti Severus ,trabajáis en el ministerio ,no me parece prudente que sigáis allí , la historia se repite y él hará todo lo posible para volver a tomar el control.

Dijo el anciano con una mueca en los labios , odiaba que el ministerio fuese vulnerable.

- Y yo, ¿qué haré con Renesme? además, han destruido nuestra casa.

Dijo él preocupado por mí y había algo en lo que no había caído...la casa. A estas alturas solo sería un montón de cenizas, eso hizo que sin darme cuenta una lágrima cruzara mi rostro y pude sentir como alguien me acariciaba el brazo y rápidamente me sequé la lágrima. Volteé a ver quien era y me encontré con un niño de hermosos ojos ojos verdes y un pelo negro azabache, quien me sonrió y yo correspondí el gesto, hasta que Dumbledore habló y ambos volvimos a prestar atención.

- No se preocupe señor, podrían permanecer en nuestra casa , prácticamente solo estaremos las tardes ,las noches y los fines de semana; por otro lado, es bueno que permanezcamos unidos en caso de ataque.

Le ofreció amablemente Harry y yo resé porque dijera que sí, me había parecido muy agradable el hijo de Harry.

- No lo sé...

Dijo algo dudoso.

- Renesme estará junto con mis hijos y yo la podré atender.

Le intentó convencer Ginny.

- ¿Están seguros?

Preguntó él algo receloso, sin duda, no le gustaba depender, por no mejor decir que nunca lo había hecho.

- ¿ Te parece bien?

Me preguntó a mí mientras me evaluaba con la mirada , a lo que yo, simplemente asentí.

- Perfecto, problema resuelto, bienvenidos profesores.

Dijo el con una media sonrisa.

- Disculpe ,pero...¿cuales serán nuestras clases?

Preguntó Draco.

- Por supuesto. Creo Severus que como ya sabes eres el mejor en pociones y que nadie podría ocupar tú plaza, Hermione :encantamientos, Draco: aparición , mientras que Minerva y Hagrid volveríais a vuestros puestos como transformaciones y cuidado de criaturas mágicas. ¿ Estáis de acuerdo?

Preguntó a los nuevos profesores a lo que todos asintieron.

- Por otra parte, me gustaría que Neville y Luna dieran herbología y astronomía

respectivamente, debemos hablar con ellos.

Nuevamente hubo un asentimiento colectivo.

- Hay mucho por hacer, vamos, Hermione y Harry ,venid conmigo a buscarlos.

Anunció el anciano, los tres se despidieron y desaparecieron.

- ¿Estás bien?

Me preguntó mi padre acercándose a mí y nuevamente analizándome.

- Sí, ¿tú?

Le pregunté tocando su rostro ,haciendo que su mirada se calmara y sonriese un poco.

- Sí, podría haber sido peor, lo importante es que estamos bien.

Me dijo y yo lo abracé reconfortándome de que ambos estuviéramos bien.

- Te quiero.

Le dijo expresando mis emociones a pesar de lo poco dada que era a ello a lo que él me respondió igual, ambos nos asemejábamos en esa faceta. De lo que no nos dimos cuenta era de que no estábamos solos, sino que todos los presentes nos miraban sorprendidos gratamente.

- Debemos idear un plan.

Dijo Minerva al ver la incomodidad de la situación para nosotros y el poco tacto que podía llegar a poseer mi padre con los demás.

- Podemos discutir se ellos en el comedor.

Dijo Ginny mientras todos la seguían tras informarnos de que yo y sus hijos nos quedaríamos en la sala.

- Hola, soy Albus.

Me dijo el chico de antes con una sonrisa. Según sabía, tenía mi edad.

- Renesme.

Le correspondí a la sonrisa.

- Hola, yo soy Rossie y ellos son :Hugo, Lili, Escorpius y...

- James, James Potter, encantado.

Me dijo un chico poco más mayor que yo , que me miraba con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- James...

Le dijo Albus en tono de advertencia.

- Vaya , vaya , hermanito, creo que te haré competencia.

Con esas palabras, ambos comenzaron a discutir y yo me acerqué a Rossie , Hugo y Lili.

- Mejor dejarlos ,¿cierto?

Me preguntó burlesca a lo que yo me limité a sonreír.

- Se aproximan tiempos duros como para andar preocupándose por sus tonterías.

Me comunicó.

- ¿ A qué se referían con lo de que la historia se repite?

- A que el innombrable a logrado sobrevivir una vez más y que nuevamente intenta hacerse con el control y por otro lado, limpiar la sangre.

Me informó simplemente, al parecer ella tampoco sabía mucho más que yo. Nos mantuvimos intercambiando opiniones sobre lo ocurrido y congeniamos, probablemente me resultaría bastante fácil la convivencia con ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que estuvieron de vuelta Dumbledore , Harry , Hermione y los que debían de ser Neville y Luna.

- Acompañadnos.

Les comunicó Harry y ellos le siguieron por donde habían pasado Ginny y los demás.

Aquí está la actualización. Mil besitos . abrazos y especialmente a mi linda comentarista : soiidiaz. Muchas gracia a todas GUAPAS.

¡Reviews love!


	7. Nuevos profesores

Los días habían pasado rápidamente, me había hecho muy amigo de Rossie y de Albus al igual que con James, aunque los dos hermanos discutían constantemente cuando estábamos los cuatro juntos. Nos habíamos instalado en la casa de Harry haciendo un hechizo que causó que la casa fuera el triple de su tamaño normal, ya que se convertiría según había oído en el nuevo "cuartel de la orden" algo que ninguno de mis amigos ni yo sabíamos que significaba.

- Muy bien profesores, cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts comenzaremos con la selección y mañana empezarán sus clases.

Comunicó Dumbledore. Todos habíamos madrugado para despedirnos de nuestros padres y familiares. A los nuevos profesores se habían incorporado Fred y George Weasly , como profesores de vuelo, ya que habían jurado y perjurado que eso se les daba bien , que no gastarían bromas a sus alumnos y otras muchas cosas, con las cuales finalmente acabaron cediendo a regañadientes por parte de mi padre, a quien llamaban " Quejicus "

- Te voy a echar de menos.

Me dijo mi padre , me encontraba sentada sobre sus rodillas y por el tono de su voz pude ver que estaba triste. Yo por mi parte, también me sentía igual, pero me esforzaba lo mejor que podía en ocultarlo, ya que una sola palabra de rechazo a que se apartara de mi lado por unas horas, sería suficiente como para que denegara la oferta de Dumbledore.

- Yo también a ti papá, pero recuerda que ir al trabajo es algo que hacen todos los padres, y tú no ibas a ser menos, además , podrás volver a ser profesor y según me ha contado un pajarito, uno muy "severo".

Dije asiendo énfasis en severo para que captara el humor, mientras que yo misma me denegaba el aceptarlo. Por otro lado, sí era cierto que James había echo de pajarito y me había contado todo lo que sabía de mi padre como antiguo profesor de Hogwats , faceta desconocida para mí, ya que según me había contado, era muy estricto y malhumorado.

- Me alegra que estés a gusto y creo que no podré volver a ser tan "severo" por tu culpa, señorita, me has cambiado , he pasado de malhumorado profesor a padre devoto de su pequeña.

Me reconoció mientras sonreía , al menos a él le había gustado la bromita. Aun eran muchos los que se paraban delante de nosotros para ver si lo que veían sus ojos era cierto o un sueño con un Snape feliz, según me había contado Hugo que le había explicado su padre Ron a su madre Hermione, pero ambos, ya estábamos adaptados.

- Es la hora profesores.

Volvió a anunciar. Mi padre se levantó , me dio un beso en el cabello y se acercó hasta Dumbledore junto al resto, quienes habían hecho muestras de afecto similares con sus familias y con una leve sonrisa, desapareció.

- No te preocupes cielo, tu padre estará bien.

Me dijo Ginny amablemente colocando un brazo sobre mi hombro, lo cual yo le agradecí con una sonrisa que me devolvió.

El resto de la mañana estuve entretenido con mis primeros y únicos amigos, a quienes en poco tiempo les había cogido un gran afecto. James y Albus eran muy atentos conmigo, estaban pendientes de mí a cada minuto algo que no me agradaba demasiado, pero que me daba reparo decirles.

Cuando todos llegaron estaban más animados y mi padre me abrazó fuertemente, perecía ser que él también me había echado de menos.

- Hola, papá.

Le dije sin ver su rostro ya que me tenía fuertemente abrazada.

- Hola, hija.

Me dijo y ya por costumbre yo sonreí.

Todos estaban felices y nerviosos por ser profesores , mientras que mi padre y los otros profesores adaptados, estaban tranquilos y contentos de volver a comenzar Hogwarts aunque no les alegraba en nada el motivo por el que se debía reabrir.

Los días se habían convertido en años y aun seguíamos viviendo con los Potter, mi padre y yo nos habíamos unido a ellos como una familia, por mi parte sin esfuerzos y por mi padre, un poco más. El motivo más importante para que permaneciéramos con ellos, había sido la seguridad, algo que mis amigos y yo habíamos comenzado a cuestionar ya que en estos años no había habido ningún ataque y ellos aún creían que podría ocurrir de un momento a otro.

Yo ya tenía once años y solo me quedaban dos más para entrar en Hogwarts , aunque gracias a los ya veteranos profesores habíamos aprendido prácticamente todo primero , segundo y mediados de tercero de magia. Mi relación con mis amigos había cambiado en algunos aspectos, era más pura y fuerte, pero sentía algo extraño; Rossie era como mi hermana , Lili mi mejor amiga, Hugo como mi primo pequeño y James y Albus, básicamente eran mis mejores amigos, aunque cuando los miraba a los ojos, veía más allá de ellos, era como si mi mundo se completara. Esas emociones habían surgido meses después de mi llagada, cuando Rossie me confesó que creía que sus dos primos estaban enamorados de mí, algo que yo lógicamente creí, apenas me conocían, pero resultó ser que luego fui yo quien comenzó a pensar en ellos y en verlos con otros ojos, pero los años habían pasado y éramos mayores y estaba segura de que los sentimientos cambiaban a pesar de que los mías seguían igual de confusos y ellos mantenían sus discusiones a mi alrededor, pero tal vez eso ya era costumbre para ellos.

- Oye Re, ¿que te parece si damos un paseo?

Me preguntó James, quien me acompañaba en mi lectura mientras él ojeaba "El quisquilloso"

- Yo los acompaño, James.

Habló Albus quien acababa de llegar y miraba con mirada reprobatoria y dura a su hermano, mientras este se la respondía igual.

- Yo no te he invitado , hermanito.

Le respondió el mordaz.

- Oh vamos chicos, no empecéis otra vez.

Dije hablando en medio de ellos para intentar tranquilizarlos y funcionó.

- Saben lo que ocurrió la última vez, casi incendiáis el salón a causa del enfado y a Ginny casi le da algo, tened un poco de compasión.

Dije firme pero a la vez pasiva lo que ocurrió el día en el que nuevamente James me había regalado un hermoso collar del estado de ánimo en forma de medio redondel, una mitad para mí y otra para él, como signo de nuestro " querida relación amistosa" según le había explicado él mismo en tono burlón a Albus, desatando un intenso fuego en el jardín.

- Tienes razón.

Aceptó Albus mientras avanzaba hasta mí y se cruzaba de brazos mirándome de forma firme.

- Pero yo voy con vosotros.

Dijo hablando solo conmigo.

- Eres un entro...

Dijo James, pero antes de que pudiera continuar yo le interrumpí.

- Por supuesto, no hay nada mejor que un paseo numeroso.

Dije sonriente con lo cual él igualmente sonrió y miró a su hermano con orgullo mientras este le miraba con odio.

- Por ello, Lili puede venir con nosotros.

Con eso sus rostros cambiaron de forma, al parecer no querían un paseo grupal, pero yo necesitaba a alguien con quien distraerme de las peleas de los dos hermanos e ignorar la pregunta que durante años había pasado por mi cabeza ¿de verdad me querrían? Subí a la habitación de Lili y aceptó acompañarnos, pero cuando íbamos a salir Harry nos vio.

- ¿A donde vais?

Nos preguntó , asiendo que nos diéramos cuenta de que Dumbledore aun seguía en la casa acompañado por él, mi padre y Ginny.

- Íbamos a dar un paseo.

Dije sonriente.

- Hija, está anocheciendo , es peligroso.

Me dijo intentando que desistiera, pero lo peor era que Ginny y Harry le apoyaban.

- Oh vamos muchachos, no pueden estar siempre encerrados, además, no creo que los ataque tan cerca de la casa, solo, no valláis lejos.

Nos dijo alegremente Dumbledore.

- Enseguida los alcanzaremos y pasearemos juntos, voy a pedirles a vuestros tíos y primos que vengan y aprovechamos para pasar la noche en familia y así descansar un poco.

Dijo Harry agarrando la mano de Ginny.

- Tened cuidado.

Me dijo mi padre suplicante. A veces era muy controlador y protector, pero era un echo de que al igual que yo, el solo me tenía a mí y yo a él.

Salimos de la casa e intentamos disfrutar del rato sin control. Habíamos avanzado bastante, no habíamos hablado, nos encontrábamos a gusto al sentir el viento sobre nuestra cara.

- ¿Habéis oído eso?

Preguntó Lili asustada.

- ¿Oír el qué?

Le pregunté, pero antes de que pudiera demandar respuesta, Albus me agarró de la mano al igual que James hizo con Lili mientras me observaba de reojo y nos guiaban de vuelta.

- Albus, ¿ que ocurre?

Le pregunté, pero entonces pude sentir gracias a mis sentidos vampíricos que habían comenzado a causa de la incertidumbre y el miedo ,los sollozos de una mujer y un... ¡Avada Kedavra! Con ello palidecí y me caí.

- ¿Que ocurre?

Me preguntó asustado Albus mientras me sostenía la mano a mi lado y James me analizaba con la mirada. Había leído muchos libros de Artes Oscuras como para saber lo que significaban esas palabras.

- ¿¡Estáis bien!

Nos preguntó Ginny que se encontraba muy asustada y agitada, Lili en cuanto la vio corrió hacia ella y al verme a mí, corrió a mi lado.

- ¡Renesme!

Apareció mi padre, que me levantó y me revisó con la vista.

- Estoy bien.

Dije con voz entrecortada.

- Sabía que el paseo no era buena idea.

Dijo más para sí mismo que para nosotros y de repente una tenebrosa imagen de un cráneo con una serpiente que salía de su boca apareció en el cielo, haciendo que nosotros nos sobresaltáramos y que mi padre y Ginny se miraban en señal de entendimiento.

- ¿Qué es eso?

Se atrevió a preguntar James, quien aun seguía a mi lado.

- Esa es la señal ,joven Potter.

Dijo Dumbledore apareciendo junto a Harry , quien se encontraba cabizbajo.

- La señal de que todo comienza otra vez, si hubiera matado a la serpiente.

Explicó Harry malhumorado con sigo mismo.

- Si lo hubieras hecho, ella antes te abría atacado y tú serías quien estuviera muerto Harry, no estaba en tu mano.

Le dijo Dumbledore , pero a Harry por una vez no lo logró reconfortar.

- Esto es mucho mayor que la última vez , ¿verdad señor?

Le preguntó mi padre.

- Eso me temo Severus, Voldemort ha vuelto.

Dijo mirando hacia la marca y con la duda en su semblante, pero antes de que él dijese lo que pensaba, hable yo.

-¿Donde está la mujer?

-¿Qué mujer?

Me preguntó mi padre.

- Cuando huíamos escuché los sollozos de una mujer y...

No logré acabar , ya que mi voz sonaba entrecortada a causa de las pequeñas lágrimas que comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos.

- ¿Qué ocurrió?

Me presionó él.

- Alguien la mató.

- ¿Cómo?

Preguntó esta vez Harry.

- Con una maldición imperdonable.

Con esas palabras los cuatro adultos palidecieron.

- Ha estado aquí.

Dijo Ginny sutilmente.

- Pero, yo no he oído nada.

Dijo James y Albus y Lili asintieron.

- Eso es imposible, Lili misma dijo que oyó algo.

Rebatí.

- Escuché unos pasos, pero venían de por donde llegó mi mamá.

Dijo la pequeña.

- ¿Entonces cómo?

Pregunté.

- Solo hay una explicación.

Dijo Harry mirándome con pena y comprensión.

- ¿ De qué se trata?

Preguntó Ginny.

- Tiene una conexión con Voldemort, lo que ha oído es lo que él ha hecho en algún lugar.

Contestó Dumbledore y mi padre me alejó de mí.

-¿Papá?

Le pregunté asustada por su reacción, pero él solo me miraba analizándome hasta que se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente.

- Tranquila pequeña, nosotros estamos aquí.

Me dijo en mi oído.

- ¿Cómo es posible?

Volvió a preguntar Ginny dudosa de las palabras de los hombres.

- Recuerda que ella es la heredera de Slytherin y Griffindor.

- Pero , lo que he visto...

Intenté decir, pero Dumbledore me interrumpió.

- Lo que has visto es como Voldemort está recuperado y planea el crear nuevos Horrocruxes.

Sentenció el anciano.

Espero que os haya gustado. Por favor, os ruego que comentéis. Mil besitos. ¿Preferéis a James o a Albus? Contestad, por besitos. Os quiero: Rocesme.

soiidiaz

Muchos besitos, YOU ARE THE BEST.

REVIEWS LOVE!


	8. Respuestas

Nuestros padres nos acompañaron de nuevo hasta la casa, me encontraba confusa y asustada , a mi derecha estaba James y a mi izquierda Albus. De repente sentí como alguien me acariciaba el hombro y pude ver como en los ojos de Albus el conforte que me quería transmitir con esa caricia, a la cual le respondí con una media sonrisa de gratitud que no llegó a mis ojos, algo que a él no le pasó por alto.

- Esperad vosotros cuatro aquí.

Nos indicó Dumbledore y cuando por fin todos los adultos se marcharon, me dejé caer sobre el sofá y tapé mi rostro con mis manos.

- Tranquila Re, no te preocupes.

Me dijo Lili quien ya se había posicionado a mi lado.

- Venga, no llores.

Escuché la voz de James sobre mi cabeza , me había envuelto en un abrazo que yo no rechacé. No supe cuanto tiempo llevaba en esa posición hasta que alguien dio un audible portazo haciendo que me sobresaltase. Por la puerta apareció una Rossie con semblante preocupada que al clavar sus ojos en mí, corrió hasta mi posición , empujó a James y ella ocupó su lugar , pero pude ver la expresión molesta de James y la feliz de Albus, supuse que sería por la ya no existente cercanía entre James y yo, ellos nunca cambiaban ni siquiera en los peores momentos.

- ¿Estás bien?,¿que ha pasado?,¿como fue?,¿por qué lloras?,¿te ayudo en algo?,¿quieres hablar ?,...

Y así era sucesivamente el bombardeo de preguntas a las que Rossie en menos de minuto y cuarto me había lanzado, dificultando el entendimiento de sus palabras y sin permitirme contestarle a una sola pregunta.

- Rossie , por favor, no la atosigues.

Dijo entrando Hermione junto con Ron en la sala.

- Sentimos mucho lo que ha pasado.

Me dijo Hermione mientras también me abrazaba y Ron me daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

- No te preocupes, no te pasará nada, esto ya ha ocurrido antes y estoy seguro de que Harry y tú podréis hablar de ello con más entendimiento pero recuerda que todos estamos para lo que necesites.

Me dijo Ron, mientras Hermione asentía frenéticamente , Rossie se parecía mucho a ella y Hugo a Ron.

- Renesme, acompáñanos.

Dijo Dumbledore entrando en la sala. Yo miré hacia mis amigos y me di cuenta de que Hugo también había venido, pero no lo había visto por lo visión que Rossi me impidió. Les tranquilice curvando mis labios en una media sonrisa, intentando que no se preocuparan, pero en realidad ni yo misma podía evitarlo.

- Por favor, déjenos ir con ella.

Dijo Albus mientras corría hasta mí y me cogía de la mano. Ese momento fue como la sensación de protección que me ofrecieron los brazos de James, solo que ahora el contacto era menor pero aun así me sentía protegida y completa.

- Me temo que eso no va a poder ser, Albus, de verdad, lo lamento.

Después de esas palabras Hermione apartó a Albus y yo fue guiada teóricamente por Dumbledore hasta un despacho en el tercer piso de la casa, junto a la biblioteca, nunca habíamos entrado allí y no sabía si sentir curiosidad por lo que me abarcaría dentro o recelo.

- ¡Alohomora!

Dijo Dumbledore haciendo que la puerta se abriese y haciendo que todos en su interior callaran completamente. Estaban reunidos muchas personas allí dentro: Nevil, Luna, Harry, Ginny, Minerva, Hagrid, mi padre, George , Fred, Fleur,... y otras que conocía y otras que no.

- Por favor, les pido que abandonen la habitación hasta próximo aviso, la joven a de saber unas cuantos cosas y ha llegado el momento.

Nadie rechistó y salieron uno por uno rápidamente , a excepción de Harry, Ginny y mi padre, que ni siquiera se había movido, parecía anclado al piso.

- Harry, luego podrás hablar con ella.

Le dijo Ginny, a lo que Harry ni siquiera apartó la mirada de mí ,pero acabó por ceder, pero no sin antes acercarse a mí y susurrarme suavemente:

- Sé como te sientes.

Luego abandonó la habitación cogido de la mano de Ginny.

-¿ Papa?

Le pregunté dudosa no sabía como interpretar su reacción.

- No te preocupes carió, es solo que no esperaba tener que contarte esto tan pronto.

Me confesó con mirada triste, haciendo que temiera más lo que vendría después.

- Renesme, por favor, toma asiento.

Obedecí a lo que me dijo Dumbledore y él se sentó frente mí junto con mi padre.

- Confío Renesme, en que alguna vez te habrás preguntado el porque de que seas una bruja.

Me afirmó el anciano en lugar de preguntar, sin duda era una realidad el que así era. Yo me limité a asentir.

- Estás aquí porque he considerado oportuno el que tú sepas el porque de los acontecimientos de lo que hoy ha ocurrido.

Dijo sin apartar la vista de mí, mientras yo no la apartaba de la de mi padre.

- ¿ Estás preparada?

Me preguntó mi padre y yo nuevamente asentí.

- Renesme, ¿recuerdas a tu padre, Edward?

Me preguntó Dumbledore haciendo que entrara en un estado prácticamente de shok. Nunca hablaba con nadie de mi familia biológica, yo misma me había prometido no olvidar ,pero sí intentar vivir mi vida actual sin recuerdas malos del pasado.

- Sí- dije tartamudeando- pero...¿que tiene que ver él con todo esto?

Pregunté haciendo que el hombre al que también consideraba mi padre levantara la vista, preparado para transmitirme entre los dos la información.

- Tú padre fue un mago , hija, uno muy poderoso pero que no llegó a sacar provecho de sus dones debido a su desaparición.

Me confesó mirándome a los ojos y yo me encontraba desconcertada. Una parte de mí veía normal el que alguien de mi familia fuese un mago para que yo también lo sea, pero me resultaba muy extraño.

- Es normal tu confusión, querida.

Yo me limité a asentir a Dumbledore.

- Tú padre fue fruto de una de las mayores equivocaciones que cometió un miembro de la familia Gaunt. Merope Gaunt , tuvo un hijo con Tom Riddle a quien hechizó para que la amara como ella misma lo amaba a él y fruto de ello nació a quien hoy por hoy todos conocemos como Lord Voldemort. Merope abandonó al niño al igual que había hecho Tom con ella haciendo creer que había muerto al dar a luz . Decidió ingresar en el mundo muggle ya que en el mágico, la consideraban muerta y fue a vivir un un amigo muggle , llamado Edward Masen. Nadie fue nunca consciente de la amistad que los unía ya que él en Hogwarts era un Gryffindor y ella una Slytherin. Una vez cuando eran niños se confesaron la verdad de sus familias , Edward era un heredero de Godrid Gryffindor al que nadie conocía por el hecho de que su padre había sido un hijo ilegítimo de Godrid y al que únicamente conocía de alguna escasa visita que tuvo cuando era muy pequeño, mientras que Merope por su parte era al igual la nieta de Salazar Slytherin. Ambos amigos convivieron alegremente, pero había algo con lo que no contaban, nunca esperaron que su amistad fuera más allá.

Relató Dumbledore , haciendo una pausa para coger aire y ver mi reacción, pero al ver que no hacía ni decía nada, suspiró y decidió continuar.

- De ese amor nació Edward Masen Gaunt, quien en Hogwarts únicamente sería conocido como Edward Masen para no levantar sospechas. Merope cambió su nombre y se hizo pasar por Elizabeth Masen pero solo era el padre del niño quien lo acompañaba hasta los límites para entrar a Hogwarts. Edward era un alumno brillante, pero a la vez fue conocido como un traidor entre los alumnos, él joven únicamente contaba orgulloso sobre el amor entre sus padres a quienes los nombraba como un Gryffindor y una Slytherin, también el hecho de que siendo hijo de una Slytherin y de un Griffindor no fuera a una de sus casas interfirió mucho en mi opinión, él fue un Hufflepuff. El hijo al que Merope había abandonado también cursaba en Hogwarts por aquellos tiempos , pero en su caso, era un digno Slytherin en todos los aspectos.

Mi padre hizo que Dumbledore parara la historia al ver como una lágrima descendía por mi mejilla.

- ¿Hija, estás bien?

Me preguntó arrodillado a mi lado mientras me secaba las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos. Mi madre Bella, me había contado un poco sobre las transformaciones de mis familiares en vampiro, no muy detalladamente pero sí lo bastante como para que comprendiera algo acerca de mi condición de híbrida de la cual no quedaba mucho rastro ya que me comportaba como una brujo normal.

- Mi padre, Edward, no murió como humano por una enfermedad ,¿verdad?

Pregunté desvelando el significado de mis lágrimas.

- Aun no hemos llegado a esa parte, pero no fue una enfermedad.

Me confesó mi padre, mientras otra lágrima caía por mi rostro y nuevamente Dumbledore relataba la historia , pero esta vez, con mi padre a mi lado.

Gracias a :Sun-e Kristal por comentar en el anterior capi, espero que al igual que ella vosotros os animéis también a comentar. Como me preguntó nuestra amiga, por ahora no sabremos lo que pasa con los Cullen hasta dentro de bastante tiempo, en la historia rondan muchos misterios. Mil besitos y abrazos a todos.

¡Reviews Love!


	9. Respuestas y refugio

.

-Bueno, como iba diciendo Voldemort también cursaba en Hogwarts por aquellos tiempos, él sabía que era el heredero de Salazar Slytherin pero un día de penúltimo curso tuvo un duelo con Edward en clase de defensa contra las artes oscuras y ambos lanzaron un mismo hechizo que consistía en una enorme serpiente. Ambos empezaron a controlarlas en parsel y desde aquel momento todo el mundo comenzó a hablar sobre Edward y Voldemort a investigar sobre el porque de que Edward supiera hablar parsel ya que solo los herederos de Slytherin eran capaces de ello. Durante las vacaciones antes de empezar el último curso, solo Voldemort no estaba con sus familiares ya que no conservaba a nadie y una noche decidió ir a averiguar el porque de lo ocurrido en el duelo. Ya por aquellos entonces el mal era una parte importante en él y no ayudó el echo de que cuando se adentrara en el mundo Muggle pese a su aberración contra ellos en la casa de Edward viera a su madre. Esta le había dejado únicamente una foto de ello el mismo día de su nacimiento y por lo tanto el mismo día en el que lo abandonó. La furia se apoderó aun más de él y decidió borrarles las mentes de manera que toda sus constancias sobre el mundo mágico fueran eliminadas, no los mató porque sabía que si permanecían en el mundo Muggle con la epidemia de gripe Española no durarían mucho tiempo y sus muertes serían aun más dolorosas a causa de la enfermedad. Como él mismo había planeado el virus afectó a la familia y todos murieron a excepción de Edward , y ya sabes el resto de la historia, se transformó en vampiro y según mis reflexiones su don para leer la mente no es más que una de sus admirables habilidades mágicas que a pesar de no tener constancia de ellas siguieron hay.

Dijo Dumbledore confiado en sus palabras y esperando a mi reacción y fue un apretón en la mano por parte de mi padre lo que me hizo entrar en razón.

- Estaba todo planeado.

Dije casi sin voz.

- Sí cariño, estaba todo planeado y fue así como ocurrió en parte.

Me respondió mi padre mientras se acercaba más hasta mí para darme ánimos.

- Nunca supo de su transformación en vampiro y mucho menos que tuviera descendencia.

Confesó esta vez Dumbledore.

- Eso quiere decir que él es parte de mi familia biológica , ¿verdad?

Nada de lo que decían mis labios me resultaba real y estúpidamente preguntaba si todo lo que había dicho era una realidad o solo un sueño, un mal sueño.

- Eso me temo querida, pero recuerda, que él sea como es no quiere decir que lo seas tú, si no puedes tomar a tu padre como ejemplo, un gran hombre, un gran mago.

Dijo Dumbledore dándome conforte.

- Lo sé, es solo que no puedo creer que alguien pueda llegar a ser tan despreciable y para colmo yo pertenecer a su genética.

Confesé apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis manos.

- Recuerda cariño lo que Dumbledore ha dicho y yo como tu padre te puedo asegurar desde ya que tú no eres como él , él solo fue un error para el mundo.

Me dijo mi padre abrazándome y levantando mi rostro.

- Te quiero , cielo.

Me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

- Y yo a ti papá, pero me gustaría retirarme a mi habitación, necesito descansar y asimilar.

- Está bien.

Respondió él, pero antes de salir volteé y me atreví a preguntar.

- Papá , Dumbledore, ¿ creéis que sepa de mi existencia, es decir...?

Dije, pero antes de que pudiera continuar Dumbledore me interrumpió.

- Te puedo garantizar que no Renesme, tus conexiones con Voldemort son algo que crea tu propio vínculo de sangre, pero no más que eso, es solo que poseéis un gran legado sanguíneo y entra en contacto ambos seres , por ahora, no te puedo decir mucho más querido, porque ni yo mismo lo sé, tal vez sea un talento especial.

Dijo Dumbledore por primera vez dudoso de sus palabras.

- Oh una maldición.

Dije por lo bajo, pero ambos escucharon perfectamente.

- Exacto, o tal vez una maldición.

Me confesó nuevamente Dumbledore ganándose una mirada fría por parte de mi padre.

- No hay nada exacto hija, por ahora solo podemos esperar.

Me dijo él con cariño aunque podía notar que solo trataba de reconfortarme.

- Esta bien, me voy a dormir, hasta mañana.

Dije mientras cerraba la puerta del despacho. Obviamente no tenía ganas de ir a dormir , no quería una maratón de preguntas por parte de Rossie quien seguramente se quedaría a dormir y estaría esperándome en mi habitación junto con Lili. Simplemente quería desahogarme y pensar. Decidí ir hasta el patio trasero de la casa, en las noches de luna llena el cielo se veía hermoso, iluminado de estrellas y solía ir allí cuando quería relajarme o pasar un rato pensando. Caminé hacia allí, no había nadie por los lugares por donde pasé dentro de la casa y eso me reconfortó, salí y me senté sobre el césped y bajo la copa de un espeso árbol, la noche era hermosa con la diferencia de que hoy la adornaba una amplia media luna.

- Sabía que vendrías aquí.

Dijo una voz a mis espaldas.

- ¿James, que haces tú aquí?

Dije mientras me secaba unas cuantas lágrimas que habían empezado a caer por mis ojos al mirar la luna y pensar en las respuestas que había obtenido en un solo día.

- Sé que vienes aquí cuando quieres estar sola, te miro por la ventana de mi habitación y sabía que después de haberte ido antes no te irías a la cama de no haber pasado por aquí.

Dijo sentándose a mi lado y mirándome con sus ojos castaños con su típico brillo.

- Quería pensar un poco.

Le confesé.

- Lo sé, pero no me gusta que vengas sola aquí y ello es otra de las razones por las que me dedico a observarte desde la ventana y por favor, te voy a pedir que no lo vuelvas a hacer tú sola, no después de lo ocurrido hoy.

Dijo acercándose más y abrazándome con un solo brazo y yo dejé caer mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

- Si supieras todo de lo que me he enterado hoy, comprenderías el porque de que quisiera pensar.

- Pues cuéntamelo.

Le miré a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, él era James , mi amigo y... ya no sabía como llamarlo , pero confiaba en él aunque me daba miedo perderle por culpa de mi sangre.

- ¿Ocaso no confías en mí?

Dijo juguetonamente haciendo que yo sonriese de lado, él no se inquietaba por nada, siempre era tal y como era a pesar de cualquier cosa que pasara , por muy importante que fuera.

- Sabes que no es eso, solo es que tengo miedo de perderte.

Le dije desviando la mirada mientras lágrimas comenzaban a amenazar. Él me cogió el rostro y me hizo plantarle cara.

- Yo siempre estaré aquí Renesme, yo siempre seré James, tu James.

Dijo haciendo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras. Le miré y no temí de nada, le confesé todo y más, mis sentimientos, la verdad,...

- Y es por ello por lo que estoy aquí , ahora, sentada bajo este árbol y acompañada por ti.

Terminé de relatar, pero él no dijo nada.

- ¿James?- lo llamé, pero aun así no me respondió, se encontraba completamente rígido.-James, por favor, no me odies, yo nunca quise esto, yo...- comencé a escusarme , pero entonces él me abrazó y me hizo callar.

- No vuelvas a suplicarme algo que es imposible, yo jamás te odiaré Renesme, solo intentaba comprender todo.

Me dijo dulcemente y yo me deje abrazar y consolar.

- ¿De verdad no te importa?

Le pregunté.

- En realidad no me lo esperaba, pero sigues siendo tú, nunca cambiarás y además él ya formaba parte de tus genes cuando te conocí y como dijo Dumbledore, tú no eres él.

Me dijo aferrándome más a él.

- Te lo agradezco mucho James, eres muy importante para mí.

-Lo mismo digo , tesoro.

Me dijo al oído.

- Creo que deberíamos ir a dormir, está empezando a hacer frío y podrías enfermar.

- Está bien.

Me limité a responder y agarrados de la mano entramos a la casa y me acompañó a la habitación.

- Buenas noches , tesoro.

Me dijo abrazándome nuevamente.

- Buenas noches, James.

Le dije sin soltarle, quería preguntarle algo.

- James, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Cuantas tú quieras.

Me dijo recargándose en la pared y mirándome divertido.

- ¿ Por qué otras razones me observabas por la ventana?

Ante eso el sonrió aun más y se acercó hasta mí para susurrarme al oído antes de irse a la habitación continua a la mía.

- Porque te vez muy hermosa, bajo la luna y las estrellas.

Con esas palabras se fue y yo me quedé parada ante la puerta completamente roja. Decidí entrar y cuando lo hice , pude ver a Rossie y a Lili sobre mi cama ambas dormidas. Sonreí y las tapé con las sábanas, acostándome entonces yo en la cama que habían colocado para Rossie. Esa noche al apagar la luz pensé en todo lo de hoy y me entristecí por ello, pero de repente apareció James en mi mente y escuché en mi mente nuevamente sus palabras y con su recuerdo me dejé sumir en el sueño.

Plisssssssssss! Comenten.

Mil besitos y abrazos.


End file.
